When Things Change
by Goldfish Queen
Summary: Mimi's getting married, but not to Matt. She doesn't stay with this guy though, she doesn't even make it down the isle.
1. The Disaster

  


The wedding had started already. He came to the parts of I do. Do you David Muffin take Mimi Tachikawa as your lawful wedded wife.

"I do!"

Do you Mimi Tachikawa take David Muffin to be your lawful wedded husband. 

"I......"

_Oh my gosh. I don't want to get married. I can't say yes if I don't want to. I hope he doesn't. . . . . .she_ was cute off from her thoughts. 

"Mimi what's your answer?" David asked her. 

"I. . . .well, I can't."

"WHAT!?" David yelled. 

Mimi took off running. David took off after her. Shouting, "Mimi, I'm sorry. Come back." 

Mimi ran into one of the rooms. She locked the door behind her. David knocked on the door. 

"Mimi let me in. We can talk about this."

"No," Mimi shouted back. 

"Fine stay in there." David yelled back.

Sora had walked up to David.

"Get out of my way." Sora told him.

David backed away from the door. 

"I think I'll be able to get her to open the door," Sora said. "Mimi, please open the door."

"No, why should I?"

"Come on Mimi. Let me in so we can talk."

"What's the purpose of talk?" Mimi cried out. She began crying again.

"Mimi, if you let me in, I won't let anyone else in with me."

"Well,....Okay." 

The door opened and Sora walked in. 

"Lock the door behind you," Mimi said.

All the sudden you here David shouting. "Let me in." 

"Sorry, I can't do that." Sora said. 

"And why not?" David yelled.

"I told Mimi I would be the only person to come in." Sora told him.

"Fine," David shouted back.

Inside the room.

  


"Know Mimi, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Well,...I don't think he knows me well enough to love me." Mimi answered.

"Why do you think that?"

"If you ask him questions about me he would get them wrong."

" How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"You don't have to believe me." 

"If you want, I'll let him in and I'll stay in here and you can ask him questions." Sora said. 

"Okay." Mimi said. 

Sora opened the door.

"Come on in David," Sora said. 

David walked in and shut the door.

"Mimi"

He was cut off by Sora. 

"Before you start talking Mimi has some questions for you." Sora said. 

Mimi began asking her questions. 

"#1. What's is my favorite color?" She asked

David sat there for a few minutes thinking. "Would it be blue?"

"No, it's pink. How hard could that be?" Mimi said. "Next question." 

"#2. Who's my favorite band?" Mimi asked. 

"Now that's an easy one. Its... Its... well, I don't know," he said.

"Its the band at the wedding. See I told you Sora. He doesn't know me very well." Mimi said.

"What do you mean I don't know you very well?" David asked. 

"I can't marry someone who doesn't know me like my friends do."

"Well, if you feel that way about it. I'll go tell them the weddings off." David yelled. 

"Okay" Mimi said.

Mimi followed him out of the room. 

"Sorry people the weddings over." he shouted over the noise the crowd was making. People started to leave. They where upset. They had come to a wedding and nobody got married. 

After everyone was gone, except the gang. They started cleaning up. 

"Mimi, what's the real reason you didn't want to marry David?" Kari asked out of curiosity.

Well, see I thought I loved him, but it just didn't feel right. I had to come up with something better so I told him what I did." She told Kari.

"I see." Kari said. 

"Do you like someone else?" Sora questioned.

"Well,.... No, why do you ask?" 

"Because your favorite band includes your long time crush." Sora said

"No, well, I mean, Kind of, but not to much." Mimi said. 

Just then Matt and the rest of the band came up. Followed by Tai. Tai went up to Sora and kissed her. They had been married for about 3 months. Sora had found out about a week ago that she was going to have a baby. 

T.K. walked up just as Sora's and Tai's kiss finished. T.K. and Kari where to be married in less than a month. 

Then Izzy who was in love with some girl named Yolie. Whom Mimi had never met. 

Joe and Matt where still single and still looking. Matt could have had anyone, but never could choose any of them. His goal was set on the one he would marry, but hadn't found her yet. 

"Sorry to hear abut the cancellation." Matt said.

"Oh, that's okay." Mimi said. 

Sora had seen a change in Mimi's expression and voice when Matt started talking to her. Sora grabbed Mimi's arm and pulled her away.

"Mimi, you still like him." Sora accused.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Mimi asked.

"Its kind of noticeable." 

"Your lying." Mimi shouted.

"Be quiet Mimi." Sora shouted back. 

Tai came running over to Sora.

"What's going on?" Tai demanded. 

"Nothing." Mimi said very rudely.

"You two need to control your anger." Tai said.

"Whatever." Mimi mumbled. 

"Yeah, whatever to you." Sora told Mimi.

They walked off in two different directions. Tai followed Sora to talk to her, and Matt, T.K., and Kari went after Mimi. Joe and Izzy had already left. 

"Sora, why where you two yelling?" Tai asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sora said.

"Yes, it does." Tai told her. 

"If you really want to know then go watch how Mimi acts around Matt." Sora nearly shouted, but didn't get to loud.

"Okay, okay." Tai said.

Tai walked over to the others.

"Mimi, why did you yell?" Kari asked.

"Does it really matter?" Mimi asked.

Tai was getting ready to yell that it does matter when someone else said something. 

"Mimi, you need to control your anger." Matt said.

"I know." Mimi began to cry.

_She wouldn't of acted this way if I was talking to her._ Tai thought. _She's got it bad for him. _Just then he walked back to Sora.

"She like's him." Tai said. 

"I know, she just won't admit it." Sora said. 

"There's got to be away." Tai said.

He walked off to get Matt. When he got there he grabbed his arm and pulled him away. 

"What's going on Tai?" Matt asked.

"Be quiet and I'll explain." Tai said.

Over with Mimi.

  


She stopped crying and Sora walked over.

"I'm sorry, Mimi." Sora said.

"I'm sorry too." Mimi said, but in her head she was thinking _you better be sorry. _

The guys came back over. 

"You remember what I said?" Tai asked.

"Okay" was Matt's replay. 

By the time everything had been cleaned up. Sora and Tai said they would drive T.K. and Kari home with them. 

"Sorry, but we don't have enough for you, Mimi." Tai said. 

"That's okay." Mimi said. 

"I don't mind driving Mimi home anyway." Matt said.

So they all left to head home.

  


Walking to the car. 

  


"So Mimi, what went wrong?" Matt asked.

"I didn't feel the same way about him after he said I do. Do you know what I mean?" Mimi said.

"No, I don't know what you mean." Matt said.

"Oh, yeah you've never almost gotten married before." Mimi said with a note of sacrarium in her voice. 

"Whatever." Matt said.

They came to the car. 

"Matt, I think I'll walk home." Mimi said. 

"Why?" Matt asked

"I need to think." she answered back.

"But isn't it to far?" he asked

"No, not really. Just two or three blocks away." she said

"Okay if that's what you want to do." Matt said. 

"I do." she said.

"Okay bye." Matt said.

"Bye." 

  


  



	2. The Long Day

  


Mimi started to walk away. Within minutes she was thinking. 

_Do I really feel that way about him? _

"No, I haven't had a crush on him in years." she said out loud to herself. 

_Not again, I'm answering myself._ She though.

By the time she had reached her apartment, Matt drove up to her.

"Hey, Mimi are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah" was her answer.

"Do you want me to come in so we could talk?" he asked

"Yeah, if you want to." she answered back.

They walked up to her apartment. She opened the door and they went in. She closed the door behind them. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Mimi asked Matt.

"I was wondering if maybe we could get the gang together and go to dinner somewhere." Matt said.

"Maybe." She told him

"Can I use your phone?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah, go ahead. You remember where it is?" Mimi said

"Yeah." he answered

He went over to the phone and made the call's and decided to met at McDonald's.

"Well, I'm going to take a quick shower." Mimi told him.

"I'll weight for you." he said back

He had decided to drive Mimi over to meet up with them. 25 minutes later Mimi came out of the bathroom and went to her room to get dressed.

"I'm ready." she finally said.

Then they left for McDonald's. They got there just as everyone else pulled in the parking lot. 

"We all made it here at the same time!" Mimi squealed with joy.

They all parked their cars and got out to get in line. Tai was buying Sora's food, T.K. was buying Kari's meal, Joe and Izzy bought their own food, and Matt decided to buy Mimi's food to be nice. They all got table's near each other, so they could talk. They where all happy being together. Almost like they where back in the digital world. They where glad the new digidested weren't there with them. After hanging out for awhile the all decided it was time to go.

Matt had decided to take Mimi back home, since he drove her.

  


Mimi apartment door.

  


Matt walked her up to her apartment. She opened it.

"Thanks." she said 

"Your welcome." he answered 

"Do you want to come in?" Mimi asked.

"No." Matt said.

Matt started feeling strange. He felt like he was having feelings for Mimi, almost like he was in love with her.

"Well, maybe I will come in he said." Matt changed his mind.

Mimi expression went form oh that's to bad to yay! Yay! YAY! Matt could see that she was happy, but not to sure why she would be so happy. Since she almost got married and then decided not to. He then followed Mimi into the house.

"So, why did you want me to come?" he asked.

Mimi started thinking right away for a good answer_, because she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she wanted him to come in. Maybe I could tell him a need someone to fix the oven. No, that wouldn't work because there's nothing wrong with it. What could I tell him._

"Hey, Mimi. Are you listening to me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm listening to you." she blurted out.

"Okay that's good. Now are you going to tell me why you invited me in." he asked her. 

"Yeah, I'll tell you." _as soon I think of one_ she thought. 

"So what is it?" he asked.

"Ilikeyoualot." she ran the words together so he wouldn't know what she said.

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"I said because your easy to talk to." she answered. _Or at least most of the time_ she thought. 

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked her. 

"About the digital world." she blurted after she had thought of nearly not else but the day they end up kissing.

"What about it?" he asked almost afraid she would bring up the kiss. 

"It's well, about the kiss." 

_He knew she'd want to talk about it. She was a girl and they never really talked about it after it happened. Not even the gang knew about the kiss. He had made her promise him she wouldn't tell anybody about it, so she had kept it a secret for a very long time._

"What about the kiss?" he asked 

"What kind of feelings did you have when we kissed?" she asked

"I don't really remember, because it was such along time ago." He lied he remember exactly how he felt when they kissed he just didn't want to tell her.

"Well, I remember what it felt like." she told him.

"How?" he asked her

"Like I was floating in the cloud's. I was so happy and yet I wanted to cry." she said.

That was almost the same way he felt when they kissed. 

They caught each others eyes. Matt began to lean in. Mimi turned away and the kiss went on her check.

_No, you can't let it happen again Mimi,_ thought to herself. _ It will end up like last time. I can't let that happen. _

__"Sorry, but I think you should leave now." she told Matt.

"Okay, I'll leave if you really want me too." he told her.

"Yeah, i would really like that. I need to think about something anyway." she said to him as he walked to the door.

"Okay, bye then." Matt said 

"Bye." Mimi said and then closed the door behind him.

She then started crying she tried to stop, because she remember_ Tai said people that are strong don't cry._ _Well, I'm not to strong_ she told herself. _This is wrong I can't like him. I can't its just not right._ Mimi then heard a knock at the door. She walked over and tried to wipe away her tears, but wasn't to successful about this. She then opened the door and there at the door was T.K. 

"Hello." Mimi said. "What are you doing here? Does your brother know your here? Why did you_" 

"Shut up for a minute." T.K. said kind of rudely to her.

"Okay." she said.

"Now I know you think I shouldn't be here, but I had to come. I think my brother should tell you these things but he won't. He's a big chicken when it comes to girls."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked him.

Just then Matt showed up at the door behind T.K.

"T.K. lets go now." Matt said kind of coldly to him.

Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door. 

_What the heck is going on with them. I'm so confused right now. I wish I knew what was going on. _ Mimi thought 

About an hour later Mimi decided to call Matt's phone, but nobody picked up. So she just dismissed what had happened earlier. Even though she wanted to know. Anyway it was kind of late and she decided to go to bed for the night. 

  


  


  



	3. The Happy Ending

  


Mimi woke to the sun shinning on her face. She had sleep longer than normal, because she was normally up at sun rise, but the sun was already up in the sky some. She was glad she sleep in today. She got up and went to take a shower. When she got out and was heading to her room she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it would take her a half and hour to choose an outfit she answered the door with her towel wrapped around her. She went and opened the door. It was Matt at the door.

"I'm sorry about yesterday" he said not noticing Mimi wasn't dressed. 

"That's okay." she told him. "Could you come in and weight a minute, because I need to get dressed." 

"Sure, I can weight." he told her.

Mimi walked out of the room and into her bedroom. The first thing she grabbed was her white mini skirt and a pink tank top. She put it on and walked out of the room. 

"I'm back." she announced.

_Oh wow, she looks so hot in that outfit._ Matt thought to himself.   
"I came here to talk to you about yesterday." Matt said

"About what?" she asked almost hoping he would tell her he loved her a lot.

"About the kiss." he managed to say with some nervousness in his voice. 

"What about the kiss?" she asked him.

"Well, I wanted to tell you" Matt stopped and walked over to Mimi.

"I wanted to tell you I still have feelings for you from the kiss we shared in the digital world." Matt said to her as he grabbed her hand.

"You do?" Mimi said almost in tears. "I've had feelings all this time to, but I was holding them back. I was to afraid to tell David I didn't love him." Mimi said as she hung on to his hand tighter. 

Matt got down on one knee. He pulled something out of his pocket and opened it up. "Mimi, will you marry me." he asked her.

"Yes, I will." she nearly shouted. 

Matt stood up and kiss her on the lips. As they pulled away, Mimi moved closer and kissed him back. 

"I hope this moment never ends." she said as they pulled away from each other. 

"Me neither." Matt said as he went to kiss her again. 

"So, how are we going to tell the others will be getting married?" Mimi asked with a big smile on her face. 

"Well, we could meet them somewhere and you could show them your ring. Then you make them guess who your engaged to." Matt said with a sly grin on his face. 

"Or we could call them up and tell them over the phone." Mimi said. "Then they'll probably show up at the apartment and we can pretend we're not here till they leave."

"I like that." Matt said with an even bigger grin on his face. He then kiss Mimi again as he started to walk to the phone to call them.

Just as Matt hung up the phone with Izzy, they heard a knock on the door. They went into Mimi bedroom till they stopped knocking, but they didn't leave, so they decided to let them in. As Matt opened the door T.K. tackled him. 

"You had this planned all along didn't you?" T.K. asked.

"You could say I did, but you'll never know now will you." Matt said with a grin. "Now get off me, before Mimi hurts you. She's real protective you know. Just as he finish saying that Mimi walked over. 

"Yeah, you better get up." Mimi said as she looked at the two of them.

"Okay, I'm getting up." T.K. then stood up and helped Matt up. 

In the background you could hear Izzy telling to pay up. They had made a bet that Matt and Mimi would end up together, but Joe didn't believe him. So now he owed Izzy 20 bucks. They all started laughing, about it. Everybody but Joe at least. 

"Hey, lets go to Discovery Zone I'm paying." Tai shouted. They all burst out laughing even harder this time, but agreed to go, since Tai was paying. 

A month later T.K. and Kari where married and was pregnant with a baby. She got pregnant on their wedding night. Matt and Mimi had been married for about 2 days. Matt was so happy about being married to the one he loved. They where in Paris, France for their honeymoon. They went because its the city of love. They would be going back home, to Mimi's apartment in a week and a half. When they got home from Paris Mimi found out she was pregnant. Mimi and Kari decided to throw their baby showers at the same time. Which the guys think was a good idea. They ended up all having a fairy tail ending. 

  


  



End file.
